La A P U E S T A conquista al Diablo
by Mitsuji Hitsagi
Summary: Disputas, amor, recelo, conflictos y más. Hinata se ve envuelta en una apuesta en la cual ella debe enamorar a el Uchiha y humillarlo, así vengarse de él. Más ¿ella podrá hacerlo? ¿y sin obtener consecuencias? ¡Capitulo 4 subido/UP!
1. Cap 1: Apuesta

**-Hablan-**

**"piensan"**

**Capítulo 1 : Apuesta**

En la tranquila mañana, se anuncia la llegada de la hora anhelada, un despertador suena entonando la canción Hero, una dulce canción en ingles la cual despertó a una muchacha que dormía en una amplia cama, que poseía telas blancas decorándola.

¿?-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! que sueño... -dijo bostezando una chica con voz adormilada mientras se tallaba sus ojos con las manos.

Una pequeña niña entró al cuarto de paredes color lila claro -Hermana...-la niña se coloco en puntillas sobre la blanca cama en quien ya hacia una chica un poco mayor a ella.

¿?- ¿qué es lo que quieres?-dijo la chica ya despierta mientras la observaba.

¿?- la rubia oxigenada te espera en la sala de estar para que vayan al liceo juntas y eso- dijo sin darle mucha importancia, la verdad que a la hermana menor Hyuga le gustaba pelear un poco con la rubia, si raro, pero así se entendían.

¿?-Gracias Hanabi- dijo la chica mientras sonreía y salía de la cómoda cama, dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

La menor ya se había marchado hacia el comedor dispuesta a desayunar antes de ir a la preparatoria.

-0-

Hinata dejó que la tina se llenara de agua mientras se desasía de su pijama, cuando se lleno cerro la canilla y comprobó la temperatura del agua metiendo una parte de su mano en el agua descubriendo que esta a la temperatura perfecta, sin más se adentró en la tina y comenzó el ritual.

El agua caliente dejaba roja su blanquecina piel, ella siguió enjabonándose y tras unos minutos termino el ritual y salió de la tina para envolverse rápidamente con una toalla blanca. Utilizó otra toalla más pequeña esta vez para su cabello y se dirigió al centro de su habitación.

Observó la ordenada habitación y se encaminó a un ropero violeta, lo abrió y se dedico a buscar el uniforme del prestigioso liceo al que asistía. Vio con indecisión los diferentes tipos de uniformes, hasta que recordó que según el meteorólogo hoy sería un día caluroso. Así que tomó el uniforme más ligero y se dedicó a ponérselo.

Este constaba de una camisa blanca con el símbolo de "Akiku", su liceo, una corbata azul, una pollera tableada del mismo color, no muy larga, de tres dedos sobre la rodilla, que de hecho fue hecha especialmente para ella porque la de Akiku era...como decirlo...demasiado corta.

Finalmente unas medias blancas por arriba de las rodillas que terminaba poco antes de la falda y unos zapatos negros finalmente.

Una vez lista en cuanto a la ropa fue a su tocador y se seco el cabello y se peinó llevándose un mechón de pelo de cada lado hacia atrás formando una pequeña colita, a demás de colocarse sus rectangulares lentes negros.

-0-

La peli-negra bajó rápidamente las escaleras y caminó hacia la sala de estar, Ino debía de estar furiosa.

-Ino perdón- dijo algo acalorada la oji-perla mientras observaba a una rubia tomando un té a la vez que comía galletitas.

-Ah no te preocupes esta bien que te prepares para estar bien linda, ya que es el primer día de nuestro tercer año de liceo y de seguro habrá muchos chicos guapos esperando a su lady- dijo mientras le guiñaba con el ojo y sonreía al ver a Hinata enrojecer.

-ammm etto voy por mi bento y nos vamos- dijo corriendo hacia la cocina en un intento desesperado para que no viera lo roja que estaba.

Hinata tomó su bento y salió junto a Ino para ir a Akiku.

-0-

Llegaron y se encaminaron a ver las listas de ese año, quizás este año estarían juntas como los anteriores años.

Vieron un gran tumulto de gente más igual se abrieron paso como pudieron y miraron las listas, lamentablemente ese año no les tocaba estar juntas en la misma clase.

Algo decepcionadas se alejaban juntas de las listas y el montón de estudiantes, más escucharon a varias chicas chillar felices por quien sabe que.

-¡Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy si!-grito un grupo numeroso de chicas que tenían una insignia con la cara de un chico y con el fondo rosa, horriblemente patético.

-¡No lo puedo creer estaré en el mismo salón que Sasuke-kuuun!- decía alegre una chica, expresando el pensamiento de todas.

-¡si! y...y.. ¡Quizás este año pueda conquistarlo y que él sea mi novio y...y...-decía risueña una morena mientras las otras la miraban evaluándola.

-¡Ja ni te creas! ¡Para el carro morena porque te vas a estrellar! ¡Sasuke-kun es MÍO!- Dijo una pelirroja con anteojos negros.

-¡No! ¡Sasuke es MÍO!

-¡NO ES MÍO! ¡YO LO VÍ PRIMERO!

Y así se desencadenaba una guerra por la posición del chico más popular del liceo.

En medio de la disputa entre fans Hinata y Ino las observaban.

-El chico es..._misterioso e interesante .. _pero no para tanto- dijo Hinata en un susurro sin pensarlo, dejando a Ino con la mirada atónita, ¿cómo podía resistirse a ese chico tan sexy?... lo admitía Hinata la sorprendía, incluso ella había estado loca por él hace unos años.

-¡¿Se puede saber desde cuando soy un **objeto** de ustedes?!- decía algo enojado un azabache que hacía acto de presencia en la riña de fans.

-P-pero s-sasuke-kuuun no eres un objeto, ¡nosotras te amamos! ...-dijeron al unísono las fans mientras lloraban un poco.

- Ah disculpa no me había enterado que unas mocosas, niñas de papi amaban a una persona que **ni siquiera conocen **- dijo irritado y ironizando la disculpa el uchiha.

-S-sasuke...-dijeron entre sollozos las fans.

-Hmp como lo imaginé no saben nada de mí pero aún así quieren tenerme como su juguete- dijo mientras caminaba alejándose, mientras era seguido de un rubio que se disculpaba con las fans.

Algo dentro de Hinata la hacia arder de rabia, sin saber en que momento ya había tomado el brazo del uchiha por detrás y lo miraba desafiante.

-Hmp ¿Qué quieres?-dijo molesto- si eres una de mis fans no molest...-pero no pudo continuar con su habla ya que la Hyuga le había estampado una cachetada dejándole roja la mejilla.

-¡¿Cómo te a través a tratarlas así?! ¡¿es que no tienes corazón?! ¡eres un maldito déspota!-Dijo dejando que toda esa adrenalina y rabia se descarga en cada una de sus palabras- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es amar y no ser correspondido! ¡Oh no claro que no lo sabes! ¡no sabes lo triste que haces a las personas con tu hipocresía! ¡Eres una basura Uchiha!-dijo todo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

-¡Tú maldita zorra, no le hables así a Sasuke-Kun!- dijeron sus fans poniéndose enfrente de él y apartando su mano de un manotazo.

-¿Ah? yo solo las defendía...-dijo siendo ya más consiente de sus actos.

-¡Váyanse!-ordeno el uchiha- ¡yo no necesito que me defiendan ! ¡y en cuanto a ti...-decía furioso.

Naruto colocó su mano en el hombro derecho del colérico uchiha- tranquilízate sasuke...no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir...-dijo diciéndole a demás con sus ojos que lo que había hecho estaba mal, muy mal.

Sasuke siguió su camino sumamente molesto, mientras naruto miraba a Hinata que estaba en el centro de la multitud.

-Naruto yo...-decía apenada.

-No te preocupes al teme ya se le pasará- decía con una sonrisa reconfortante- adiós Hinata-chan- decía mientras agitaba su mano y seguía su camino tras sasuke.

-0-

Ino se apresuro y tomó a Hinata de la mano alejándola de la multitud.

-Hinata lo que hiciste en verdad me sorprendió-dijo la rubia.

-si lo sé estuvo mal...mas que mal- decía triste, a ella no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas pero cuando lo hizo no pudo controlarse "y.. ¿cómo es que esas chicas son tan masoquistas? ... bueno yo también lo soy, estar enamorada y sin siquiera tener una oportunidad de estar con naruto es pésimo".

-No, estuvo genial, pusiste al uchiha donde debía, esas niñatas que se dicen ser fans son unas estúpidas no les des importancia- decía animándola la rubia.

-gracias Ino - decía a la vez que la abrazaba.

-0-

Después de varias semanas se juntaron varias amigas de Ino en su casa y se hizo un pijama party, todo fue muy lindo y divertido hasta que el juego de **_la muerte de hinata _**comenzó.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?- dijo desconcertada Hinata.

-Vamos así le pisarías el orgullo a ese engreído, a demás es un reto, no puedes escapar-decía maliciosa una de las chicas, de nombre Temari.

-Pero la última vez no acabe en muy buenos términos y aparte yo no le hago eso a las personas, ni a las que son como él-dijo tratando de escapar.

-Vamos será divertido...si quieres te podemos ayudar, así ya nos vengas a la mayoría de las chicas, hay que pisarle el orgullo a ese engreído uchiha ha.

-emm...bueno..yo..no..se..- dijo dudosa, pero todas la miraban así que desistió- esta bien, enamorare al uchiha y lo hare sufrir.

-Bien dicho Hinata- dijeron el resto de las chicas.

"Espero no meterme en un lió por esto"- pensó hinata.

* * *

N/A: hola ¿cómo están?, ¿les gustó?, ¿merezco un review? ... je me esmere, hize 1.536 palabras, espero les haya gustado. fecha realizado : 11/8/13


	2. Cap2: Presencia

**Capitulo 2: Presencia **

El despertador sonó e al igual que el día anterior hinata se despertó pesadamente, fue a su baño y se ducho. Tras unos minutos volvió a la habitación envuelta en una toalla y se tiro sobre la cama a discar un número en su celular.

-¿Hola?- se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Ino, necesito tú ayuda...-dijo algo temerosa la Hyuga.

-Claro pero ¿para qué?- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡I-INO! - gritó chillando Hinata.

-Ya.. ya no es para tanto, en unos 10 minutos estoy en tú casa- Dijo la rubia mientras dejaba oír el ruido de un cuadriciclo en el teléfono móvil. La rubia cortó la llamada.

-Bien debo hacer algo mientras espero y así agilizar las cosas...mmm.. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo...sin Ino?-dijo con frustración, ella no se sabía preparar muy bien para ir en la "caza" de un chico.. apuesto, mujeriego y **POPULAR**, demasiado popular para su gusto.. , con decir que hasta algunas profesoras tenían _una relación con él_, y no precisamente de profesora a alumno. Bueno eso decían los rumores, **VARIOS..RUMORES**.

Sonrió aunque no fuera para el rubio de sus más hermosos y lejanos sueños, ella cambiaría, era un hecho, la lastima es que sí ella enamoraba a Sasuke Uchiha y lo hacía sufrir seguramente naruto la odiaría por hacerle eso a su mejor amigo, ... ella no tenía opción.

Sin darle tiempo a seguir pensando escuchó el sonar del timbre en la parte baja de la casa. Por suerte hoy no había nadie en su casa, todos se habían tenido que ir por diferentes motivos.

Corrió escaleras abajo y atravesó la sala de estar parar llegar rápido a la puerta, abrió con gran ansiedad y dejó entrar a una rubia que lucia muy bien a la moda pero también... provocadoramente.

-hola ino- dijo efusivamente como lo hacía su rubio favorito.

-hola, Hinata empezemos el cambio-dijo con una sonrisa- hayyy que emoción la verdad siempre quise verte a ti con...**_otro_ estilo.**

-Subamos- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su mano y se dirigía hacia su habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-s-si- dijo intentando seguir el apresurado ritmo de la oji-azul.

Finalmente llegarón, Ino le eligió ropa de su armario medio al azar y le dijo que se pusiera la ropa que ella le había regalado en su cumplaños, una ropa sexy y "demostrativa" o demasiado ligera. Hinata se vistió tal y como le habían dicho y salió al encuentro con su mejor amiga.

-ya está- susurro avergonzada, la verdad esa ropa la hacía estar realmente abochornada, muerta de vergüenza, sobre todo ese escote que mostraba el nacimiento de sus senos, además de que ese top estaba muy ajuntado abajo de sus pechos haciendo resaltar lo grandes que eran, cosa que causaba mucha vergüenza a hinata porque ella quería tener senos normales o pequeños en vez de dos montañas. El top era lila claro con estampado de flores simples y corto cosa que dejaba ver su ombligo.

Por suerte Ino se había apiadado y le había dejado ponerse una chaqueta blanca arriba, está permanecía abierta.

Abajo un vaquero blanco, al igual que sus botitas de tacón alto. De complementos, una carterita blanca pequeña para el hombro, unas caravanas largas plateadas, un pequeño collar que era un corazón partido a la mitad, que ahora estaba completo, según Ino lo usaría más tarde.. y unos brazaletes en los brazos también plateados.

-Ino...esto...es..-digo entrecortadamente sumamente avergonzada.

-es ... GENIAL, wow Hinata tenías bien guardado tu cuerpo, que envidia mujer-decía alegre la rubia ya que veía que le quedaba perfecto a Hinata, como si ella fuera una muñeca.

-es vergonzoso...-dijo aún abochornada.

-Muy bien ahora el cabello- dijo tomando varios mechones y secándolos con el secador. Una vez seco el cabello, lo humectó y pasó una pequeña planchita por los sedosos cabellos azabaches. Al final la maquillo levemente.

-Listo- dijo satisfecha del resultado-Vayamos de compras hay que cambiar tu guardarropa- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0 oo00oo0

Luego ellas llamaron un taxi, este las llevó al gran centro comercial de Tokio.

Fueron de tienda en tienda, compraron todo tipo de ropa a la moda, demasiada ropa, más la rubia demostraba amar comprar y un poco se le contagiaba a Hinata esa extraña alegría que sentía su mejor amiga.

Ino quería comprar más y más ropa, y Hinata no podía estar más cansada, los pies le dolían por el tacón alto y estaba avergonzada por la **_Atención_ **recibida por parte de varios chicos que querían... conquistarla.

-Vamos Hinata... Ahí hay muy buena ropa- dijo con montones de bolsas de ropa en sus brazos, señalaba una tienda que parecía estar bastante lejos para Hinata, en el otro extremo, a través de la plaza de comidas y los hermosos arbustos que decoraban.

-I-ino...y-yo...n-no...-dijo cansadamente y entrecortadamente la azabache. Algo la sorprendió, ¿ese no era .. el rubio de sus más anhelados sueños, Naruto y .. el nada fantástico, orgulloso, ególatra, testarudo, serio, cortante y repugnante uchiha que tendría que conquistar y hacer sufrir.

-Mmm Hinata ¿Qué pasa? - contesto la rubia al ver a Hinata distraída en algo, se giró y observo al grupo de chicos, interesante.

-son... N-naruto-kun y ... U-uchiha-san-dijo en un susurro apenas audible para la oji-azul.

Ino tomó a Hinata del antebrazo y la guío a el par de chicos, pero al aproximarse a estos le dijo- dile solo sasuke-kun, si lo tratas con más confianza caerá, cortarías mas distancia entre ustedes- sonrío la rubia, sospechaba que algo bueno podría salir de esta apuesta, algo bueno para Hinata.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0ooo0o0ooo0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0oo 00oo0o0o0o0

Naruto caminaba junto a sasuke, iban a comer o simplemente divertirse jugando a videojuegos, no tenía nada planeado, más él no quería que su mejor amigo fuera un antipático antisocial por siempre.

-Mmmm sasuke por cierto ¿Qué hacías con Miniou-sensei en tu casa?- dijo como un niño inocente, aunque él no era ningún tonto en esas cosas, pero aún así le intrigaba el extraño comportamiento de sasuke después de ese incidente con... , se quedo mirando a las chicas que estaban detrás de sasuke, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a él, naruto tenía algo más importante que ..ver.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones, no te incumbe con quien me acuesto o no- dijo serio pero algo irritado a la vez.

- ...Ino-chan ...-trago grueso- ..Hinata chan..hola.. ¿Cómo están?- dijo algo embobado por la apariencia de esta última.

Sasuke lo miró medio incrédulo por como había hablado y la cara de embobado que tenía, "Ino era linda pero no para tanto y .. la Hyuga **_no era la gran cosa"_**.

El uchiha se dio vuelta y lo que observó lo asombro, no era su asombro por la rubia que vistía sexy y provocadoramente como siempre sino por la otra persona...la hyuga, "¿Desde cuando la Hyuga tiene ese cuerpo?" "se ve.. linda y sexy... y está avergonzada.." , sonrío para sus adentros " me agrada sólo un poco esta nueva hyuga.." .

-Hola sasuke-kun naruto-kun- dijo sonriendo la rubia mientras iba y le besaba la mejilla al azabache y luego al rubio , todo estaba mejor de lo que pensaba, la cara con un poco de asombro por parte de sasuke lo decía todo.

-Hola n-naruto-kun- dijo aproximándose a él y dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios, no se pudo resistir cuando vio esa oportunidad, camino unos pocos pasos miro a sasuke a sus profundos y penetrantes ojos negros- Hola s-sasuke-kun - dijo y beso su mejilla a modo de completar el saludo, luego simplemente se alejo caminando de regreso hacia al lado de la rubia.

Ino siguió sonriendo, realmente esto se estaba poniendo divertido, naruto estaba sonrojado levemente por el beso de hinata, y sasuke con cara pensativa, al parecer no esperaba que hinata lo llamara por su nombre y mucho menos le diera un beso en la mejilla por lo tímida que era.

- Bien, Naruto tú ¿eres fuerte, no?- dijo la rubia.

-am si.. ¿por qué ino?-dijo algo intrigado por la repentina pregunta.

-bien entonces tú me acompañaras a comprar algunas cosas y cargar las bolsas- dijo mientras le entregaba como 20 bolsas y ella se quedaba solo con su cartera- vamos naruto aún me falta comprar más cosas, además no dejaras que una dama cargue las bolsas ¿no?. Simplemente ella empezó a caminar sin esperar al rubio.

-¿Queeeé?- dijo el rubio mientras recibía las bolsas- oye ino yo no soy tú sirviente, me deberás una, una grande- dijo mientras la seguía.

- ah se me olvidaba- detuvo su caminar- sasuke yo y hinata íbamos a ver una película pero tengo asuntos que arreglar junto a naruto así que si eres tan amable acompáñala- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de el uchiha y le daba un boleto- chau chicos, diviértanse- diciendo eso le guiño a Hinata para luego irse.

-Am u-uchi.. s-sasuke-kun no debes hacerlo si no quieres- dijo avergonzada , "¿cómo ino me puede hacer esto?"

-Eso ya lo sé, pero estoy aburrido así que vamos a ver esa película que querías- dijo restándole importancia al asunto, aunque le parecía divertido la nueva hyuga, jugaría un rato con ella.

* * *

N/A: Hoolaaaaaaaaa ¿cómo les gusto? , Quizás ya den cuenta que con los capítulos estoy formando la palabra "A.P.U.E.S.T.A" como el titulo del fic.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews espero más :) , si les gusto porfavor comenten o criticas que me ayuden a mejorar , se los agradecería mucho la verdad me encanta saber a que personas les gusta y como mejorar.

Kattyto: Gracias.. ya verás quién queda interesado en el otro ;) .

Saara-chan94: no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me haces al decir eso, muchísimas gracias. Ojála te guste este capitulo y los que siguen.

Lady Darkness-chan: haah ¿Te gustó la película de la que te acordaste? gracias je por comentar. Aunque la verdad me gustaría saber el nombre de esa película porque yo no la he visto :) .


	3. Cap 3: Uchiha

N/A:Hola Chan chan chan jeje lamento haberme tardado en la continuación pero aquí esta finalmente :) . Sin mas Disfruten ;).

Declaimer: Naruto no es mio, solo uso sus personajes para divertirnos juntos en las historias.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Uchiha_**

- ah se me olvidaba- detuvo su caminar- sasuke, yo y hinata íbamos a ver una película pero tengo asuntos que arreglar junto a naruto así que si eres tan amable acompáñala- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de el uchiha y le daba un boleto- chau chicos, diviértanse- diciendo eso le guiño a Hinata para luego irse.

-Am u-uchi.. s-sasuke-kun no debes hacerlo si no quieres- dijo avergonzada , "¿cómo ino me puede hacer esto?"

-Eso ya lo sé, pero estoy aburrido así que vamos a ver esa película que querías- dijo restándole importancia al asunto, aunque le parecía divertido la nueva hyuga, jugaría un rato con ella.

-B-bueno-dijo Hinata cohibida y un poco sonrojada por el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke.

Sasuke solo la mira directamente a los ojos como queriendo traspasarla, saber que pensaba y más. Los ojos del azabache parecían dos posos negros que te succionarían en cualquier momento.

Él empezó a caminar sin esperarla, dirigiéndose a un destino marcado.

Pov. Hinata.

Aún no puedo creer que Ino se atreva a dejarme sola cuando fue ella la que empezó con todo esto... más ahora confió en mis anteriores corazonadas, no debí aceptar tal reto.

-Am u-uchi...s-sasuke-kun no debes hacerlo si no quieres- dije avergonzada, "¿cómo Ino me puede hacer esto?".

-Eso ya lo sé, pero estoy aburrido así que vamos a ver esa película que querías- dijo restándole importancia al asunto, aunque le parecía divertido la nueva hyuga, jugaría un rato con ella.

Hay algo raro en él, no confío totalmente en que ahora sasuke uchiha quiera aceptar ir al cine conmigo así como así, creo que algo está tramado. Para ser tan reservado, maduro y que casi no siente atracción por las mujeres, su actitud no es normal, el Uchiha nunca aceptaría que le dejen a una chica para _agobiarlo, hacerlo enojar y que los métodos de seducción no funcionen, _bueno eso es lo que me imagino que piensa.

Lo observó buscando alguna pista que me diga algo de lo que piensa, quizá solo es mi imaginación y el no trama nada extraño.

Lo veo empezar a caminar sin mi, por lo cual lo sigo , con una distancia moderada, para que no piense que le tengo miedo. Los recuerdos me invaden, haciendo que recuerde algo de hace mucho tiempo atrás, en aquella época en que yo pensaba que sasuke era gay, ya que nunca salía con chicas sino que las rechazaba sin dudarlo. Pero un día...hay que día.

-Flash Back-

Las clases trascurrieron normales, yo como siempre llevó mi ropa holgada para que no se note mi cuerpo, porque me da vergüenza.

Es hora de Gimnasia, la verdad nunca fui muy buena para los deportes, pero que más da. Hoy yo Hinata Hyuga daré mi mayor esfuerzo como siempre para así no llevarme esta materia... la prueba final de Gimnasia dicen que es muy dura y agotadora y yo quiero evitarme esa molestia.

Tomé mis libros de mi habitual mesa de estudio en clases y los metí en la mochila, me fije que no quedara nada más y con delicadeza cerré el cierre de la misma. Puse mi mochila en mi hombro derecho y luego en el otro equilibrando el peso. Sin más me dirigí a mi casillero y tras poner la clave de seguridad, este abrió. Dejé mi mochila en él y tomé mi bolso de gimnasia. Lo cerré y automáticamente se tranco.

Con un bolso lila claro me encamine a las canchas donde hoy jugaríamos básquetbol. Mi caminata se detuvo, no pude evitarlo, mis pies pararon en seco su andar.

Lo que veía a través de un estrecho espacio de una puerta de una de las aulas que ahora yacían vacías, llamó mi atención.

Miniou-sensei la profesora de pelo negro largo hasta poco mas los hombros y de ojos verdes realizaba un acto indebido. Ella era bastante más alta que yo y llevaba unos lentes negros, una blusa blanca desprendida tres botones que la hacían ver sexy, una pollera corta gris y tenía un libro de tapa verde con blanco en una de sus manos, al parecer la libreta de calificaciones de nuestra clase. Su edad 23 años. Tenía un cuerpo con varias cuervas, algo envidiable.

Miniou-sensei estaba sentada sobre la masa blanca asignada para los profesores, dos brazos masculinos y musculosos (no en exceso) estaban al lado de su cuerpo, teniendo de soporte aquella mesa blanca.

Me moví un poco más para tener mejor visión, quería saber quien era aquel hombre que hacia eso con Miniou-sempai en una clase, cosa que no se debería hacer.

Logrando mi cometido de ver más pude observar que el hombre estaba situado en medio de las piernas de mi profesora, levanté la mirada y pude observar quien era, Sasuke Uchiha, Atónita no pude dejar de mirar. El pecho de sasuke estaba desnudo, ella y él se estaban besando con ardiente pasión, las manos de mi profesora rodeaban la cabeza de él ejerciendo un poco de fuerza a la vez que jugaba con el cabello azabache, profundizado aquel beso. Al cabo de varios minutos se separaron lentamente rompiendo aquel beso, ahí pude notarlo, se estaban besando con lengua, sus bocas ya separadas mostraban rastros del hecho. Ellos se miraban apasionadamente, eran cómplices de eso. Sasuke se acerco más hacia ella y coloco sus manos en la espalda de Miniou.

Sonrió de costado y dijo- Profesora Miniou no besas mal..- él lo decía en tono arrogante con esa sonrisa tan sexy que portaba.

-mmm...tú tampoco besas mal **Uchiha**- lo último lo dijo en tono seductor mientras sus manos bajaban hacia el pecho descubierto del chico, delineaban cada musculo de esté. Miniou comenzó a besar el pecho de él mientras sus manos se dirigían a los pantalones del chico.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos y luego a sus manos- ya veo que eres ... _Juguetona-_ dijo en un tono muy sexy. Tomó las manos de ella impidiendo que cometiera su cometido de bajarle sus pantalones y las levanto dejándolas atrás de la cabeza de ella misma. Besó su cuello, succionándolo, dejando marcas rojas y luego le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y picara.

-Continuemos en mi casa- no lo dijo como pregunta sino más como afirmación, pero su voz ronca lograba cualquier cosa, mis pelos se erizaron de tan solo pensar en como continuarían mientras me ruborizaba. Vi el momento preciso en que el tomaba su camisa y se la colocaba tapando su perfecto torso.

Intuí que iban a salir por lo que me escondí lo mas rápido que pude. Ellos salieron y al cabo de un rato salí de mi escondite.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Miré como sasuke seguía caminando sin parar. Ahora recordaba_ aquello,_ aunque antes por algún motivo lo había olvidado.

La espalda de sasuke estaba cubierta por esa camisa negra que le quedaba bien...de hecho muy bien.. Sumida en mis pensamientos seguí caminando tras el azabache, esté se detuvo y yo reaccione tarde, me choque directo contra su pecho. Algo aturdida me alejo un poco, miró hacia arriba y me encuento con sus penetrantes ojos negros, vuelvo a pensar en mi recuerdo y me sonrojo sin bajarle la mirada.

-Hyuga...vaya vaya .. ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

No iba a decirle por ningún motivo que lo que había visto era la causa culpable. Mirando de reojo a los costados busque alguna posible respuesta.

-Estoy.. esperando... -dijo sin apartar los ojos de mi.

-Fin del Pov. Hinata-

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o00o0

...En otra parte del centro comercial de Tokio...

Después de haber dejado a Sasuke y Hinata solos, Ino y Naruto estaban sentados en el puesto de una heladería, la heladería Freddo que hacía unos muy ricos helados.

Ino comían helado de fresa con una cucharita mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

-Ino aún no me respondes ¿ por qué querías alejarme de sasuke?... ¿para dejarlo solo con Hinata? ¿Por qué?

-¿Eh? .. no te confundes..-dijo mientras pensaba una escusa- .. lo que pasa es que...

-¿Qué pasa? y.. ¿Por qué Hinata cambio...de look?- dijo Naruto aparentemente más serio de lo normal y algo sonrojado.

Ino aprovechó la última pregunta..- dime Naruto-kun ¿ A ti te gusta la nueva Hinata?- dijo Ino observando cada expresión del rubio, él se mostro un poco sorprendido al principio por la pregunta pero luego ya parecía tener certeza de lo que iba a decir. Los ojos azules del chico se encontraron con unos muy parecidos a los suyos, los de Ino.

* * *

**_N/A: hola chicos yc hicas, espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo, lamento la tardanza, esta recién sacado del horno lo acabo de terminar. 6/9/13._**

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto?._**

**_Tratare de ver si sale el otro. El próximo se llamara: Capitulo 4: entretenimiento. 3 _**

**_Hhehehe espero les guste el adelanto del nombre xD_**


	4. Cap 4 : Entretenimiento

N/A: Ajá tengo nuevos lectores que felicidad ;D , Bueno aquí el capitulo siguiente... papapan ..

Por cierto ahora también usare esto +Aquí irán las palabras que se dicen con las mirada+ ya que no me deja poner los signos de mayor y menor con los que yo quería representar eso. Empezará siendo contado por Hinata.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Entretenimiento

... - Pov. Hinata-

La espalda de sasuke estaba cubierta por esa camisa negra que le quedaba bien...de hecho muy bien.. Sumida en mis pensamientos seguí caminando tras el azabache, esté se detuvo y yo reaccione tarde, me choque directo contra su pecho. Algo aturdida me alejo un poco, miró hacia arriba y me encuentro con sus penetrantes ojos negros, vuelvo a pensar en mi recuerdo y me sonrojo sin bajarle la mirada.

-Hyuga...vaya vaya .. ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

No iba a decirle por ningún motivo que lo que había visto era la causa culpable. Mirando de reojo a los costados busque alguna posible respuesta.

-Estoy.. esperando... -dijo sin apartar los ojos de mi.

Miraba a mis alrededores disimuladamente, sin apartar demasiado la vista de su rostro y por su última expresión supe que quería una repuesta y la quería ahora, lo primero que vi fue lo primero que dije sin pensarlo.

-..Negro..-dije sin pensar..

-¿Negro?.. - repitió incrédulo.

-..Eso quiero un.. batido de moras negras...-dije mientras sonreía tímidamente, realmente no mentía muy bien y él no me ayudaba al no dejar de mirarme como examinándome.

- .. . Así que según tú.. te sonrojas por ¿Un batido de moras negras?- Dijo sin cortar el contacto de nuestras mirada, en otras palabras me decía claramente +No creo que te sonrojes por querer un batido de moras negras+

-... Etto..- debó distraerlo con algo, está sospechando..- ¿vamos, sii? - dije intentando sonar adorable mientras toma su antebrazo y lo jalaba un poco.

Sasuke me miraba algo sorprendido por mi actuar, así que solté su antebrazo y me limite a decir- Lo siento.. yo no debí..- Me sentí un poco mal, no debía tomarme tales libertades con una persona que no fuera un amigo... sasuke solo era un _objetivo_.

- .. No importa..-dijo sin apartar la mirada, sonrió para sus adentros- .. pero Hyuga ¿por qué no vuelves a tomar mi antebrazo..? .. a mi no me molesta..- Sasuke sin duda pensaba muy diferente a mi, "Esto se pondrá divertido, la Hyuga se sonrojara a más no poder.." .

- Bueno, ejem... ¿p-por qué deseas que lo haga?- dije tratando de sonar indiferente pero volvía a mi un gran sonrojo y mi tartamudeo.

-Eso.. no importa- dijo sin inmutarse.

-pero...-mirarlo a los ojos basto para que desistiera- esta bien...- dije mientras con mi mano intentaba tomar su antebrazo, más el enganchó su mano con la mía y entrelazo los dedos...- s..sasuke..-susurre algo cohibida- .. si llegan a pensar que somos .. **algo** usted se hará cargo de decir la verdad- dije intentando sonar seria y decidida, me avergonzaba mucho sentir el contacto de su mano con la mía... nuestros dedos entrelazados.. y no había querido decir la palabra .. "novios" porque estamos muy lejos de eso, ni siquiera podía imaginarme a mi, Hinata Hyuga siendo novia de aquel demonio... sexy... digo demonio uchiha. Já si teníamos algo era por la apuesta que ni se creyese la gran cosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres con _la verdad_? - dijo él fingiendo no saber a que me refería.

- A.. que tú y yo no somos ... nada- dije segura.

- ¿..Nada..? Que yo sepa somos compañeros de clase en Akiku- dijo mientras sonreía de costado. Eso no contaba pero hay que ir a decirle eso al egocéntrico Uchiha, no te haría el menor caso, para él eso ya estaba ganado, vaya niño egocéntrico que es.

Nos dirigimos a la fila para comprar los boletos para alguna función, llegamos y sasuke interrumpió el silencio - ¿Cuál película ibas a ver con Ino? - dijo él, aunque yo estaba segura de que él sabía hace rato que no íbamos a ver ninguna película con Ino.

Mire las carteleras y proseguí- íbamos a ver... Rápido y Furioso 6- dije eso y sonreí, la verdad hace un buen tiempo que quería ver una película de acción, no lo haría sola, la vería con Sasuke Uchiha y eso por alguna razón me emociono un poco, nunca había visto una película con un HOMBRE a no ser con Kiba y Shino, pero ellos no cuentan porque son como mis hermanos, .. también he visto películas con Neji pero él es mi primo así que no cuenta tampoco. Así que en fin, es la primera vez que veo una película en el cine con un chico que no es de mi familia.

- ¿Rápido y Furioso 6?, hmp buena película, veámosla - dijo y al llegar a ser el primero en la fila pagó ambas entradas, la de él y la mía.

Al irnos sentí como la cajera del el cine le decía a la otra chica algo me hizo avergonzarme por lo cual apreté un poco la unión de mi mano con la de sasuke- .. Deben de ser novios.. que envidia, ese chico es muy guapo .. ella no lo merece- cuchichió la cajera a la otra.

Al instante de los escuchado Sasuke ya lucía una sonrisa arrogante, me dirigió una mirada y luego volvió a concentrarse en su camino. Parecía estar disfrutando todo, algo que no me agradaba mucho personalmente, así que lo enfrente.

-¿por qué sonríes... U-chi-ha? - dijo dejando notar que estaba algo molesta por su actitud.

- ¿qué ahora no puedo sonreír Hyu-ga? - dijo remarcando el espacio entre mi apellido y diciéndolo en un tono para nada molesto, me pareció que lo dijo divertido y algo.. sensual.

Me detuve y de solté de su mano no muy bruscamente, lo miré a los ojos y seguí- No puedes sonreír a costa mía, ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes, para tratarme como un juguete con el que puedes divertirte?- dije bastante enojada, me estaba enfureciendo su actitud.

Rió, su risa era verdadera, no había sarcasmo, algo en mi se calmó, me miró directo a los ojos y me sonrió- Hmp .. **no eres un juguete -**dijo y se acerco más a mi, colocó su boca al lado de mi oreja dejándome sentir su cálido aliento a menta- **tú eres otra cosa para mi... -**dijo dando por terminada la discusión y volviendo a tomarme de la mano mientras yo seguía atónita.

Caminó junto con mi cuerpo a la entrada, rompieron la mitad de las dos entradas y nos dejaron pasar, sasuke me guió mientras yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, a que se refería él, **¿Qué significaba que yo era otra cosa para él? **, quería saber el significado, como se atrevía a dejarme con la incógnita. Eso no era justo. Infle mis cachetes como una niña pequeña mientras me sentaba en las últimas butacas junto a el azabache.

Tenía una caja mediana de pop dulce entre mis piernas, un refresco a mi lado y mis ojos mirando a la pantalla, viendo como empezaban las propagandas, tratando de ignorar _su_ presencia.

Sentí como me picaban el cachete así que lo miré, pude ver su blanca sonrisa en el salón que ahora yacía oscuro, sus ojos y pelo se mesclaban con la oscuridad del cine.

-Pareces una niña pequeña Hyuga - dijo y me sonó algo tierno la forma de decirlo que tuvo.

-Gracias.. -dije sin pensarlo a la vez que me sonrojaba.

- De nada, pero dime algo..- dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha lentamente.

-Am.. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dije dudosa, aún sonrojada.

- Dime.. ¿Qué es lo que piensas tú ahora de mi?- dijo y tomó mi barbilla con su mano derecha, rozó recorriendo con su pulgar mis labios, quitando el maquillaje de mis labios. Me ruboricé más al instante.

¿Qué pensaba ahora de él?... ah ya recordaba, él lo decía por lo que le dije aquel día, le había dicho _Maldito déspota ... que no tenía corazón y que era una basura. _Eso explicaba bastante bien a que se refería con esa pregunta.

Mirando su cara me puse a pensar en que pensaba verdaderamente de él, en ese entonces yo no lo conocía casi nada, ahora tampoco lo conocía demasiado pero en el ataque de ira había dicho muchas cosas de las cuales no estaba muy segura aún, el sasuke que estoy conociendo se muestra diferente muy diferente.

- Sabes..- Hizo una pausa y espero a que yo respondiera para saber si tenía toda mi atención. Sin duda la película había pasado a segundo plano desde hace un rato.

-... ¿Q-qué?..- dije algo ansiosa y temerosa por su respuesta, quizá aún quedaba algo de ira por ese incidente.

- ...Yo... si tengo corazón..-dijo y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente- ... y no es de piedra..-continuo.

Se acercó un poco a mi cara con la suya y yo por reflejo me aleje, rió otra vez en este día, su risa fue maravillosa tal y como la primera, tenía algo especial aunque no sabía bien que era- .. tranquila no te hare daño...-dijo en un susurro y añadió con voz sensual- ... no te hare daño si tú no quieres... . Aún no se alejaba de mi y yo sentía que mi corazón se detendría, no se si soportaría tanta presión.

-Fin del Pov Hinata-

0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0oo0o0o00o0o

-¿Qué pasa? y.. ¿Por qué Hinata cambio...de look?- dijo Naruto aparentemente más serio de lo normal y algo sonrojado.

Ino aprovechó la última pregunta..- dime Naruto-kun ¿ A ti te gusta la nueva Hinata?- dijo Ino observando cada expresión del rubio, él se mostro un poco sorprendido al principio por la pregunta pero luego ya parecía tener certeza de lo que iba a decir. Los ojos azules del chico se encontraron con unos muy parecidos a los suyos, los de Ino.

-..Si.. creo que me gusta la nueva Hinata..- dijo finalmente.

- .. Y yo quiero estar con ella... - continuo. Para Ino eso fue un balde de agua fría, " Hay ¿Cómo se pondrá Hinata cuando lo sepa?" pensó la rubia.

* * *

**N/A: Hola a todos hehe , me alegra mucho tener nuevas opiniones de la historia y nuevos lectores, en fin les agradezco mucho su apoyo. Aquí el cuatro capitulo , espero haya muchos más. Día realizado: 8/9/13.**

**Respondiendo al Review de hinatacris:**

**Me alegra mucho en verdad que te guste la historia. Jajaja no se si sea tan inocente y por cierto aquí tienes la conti, espero te guste.ç**

**Besos y abrazos psicológicos a todos mis lectores. **


End file.
